In world so hollow, It's breaking my heart
by anakinodair
Summary: The year is 1957 and after Cooper gets hurt when playing baseball, the Anderson family spends their Christmas Eve at the hospital. Fourteen year old Blaine meets Sebastian Smythe as they bond over candy.


Title: In world so hollow, It is breaking my heart.

Tagging: Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe.

Time Frame: 24th of December 1957 – Afternoon/Evening.

Location: St. Rita's Hospital. (now known as St. Rita's Medical Center, if I did my research right.)

Summary: After Cooper gets hurt when playing baseball, the Anderson family spends their Christmas Eve at the hospital. Fourteen year old Blaine meets Sebastian Smythe as they bond over candy.

General Notes: This is for Caroline, because I've failed to come up with a happy Kurtbastian plot, so here's a slightly more fluffy Seblaine. Black Jack Taffy is now known as Black Taffy only, by the way. This didn't quite end like I wanted it to. Originally posted on tumblr awhile back, but I figured I'd post it here too. The title is obviously from In Joy And Sorrow by HIM. I stuck at titles, okay.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, and homophobia and also murder.

* * *

The year was 1957 and Elvis Presleys' Blue Christmas was peacefully playing on the radio. The snow was falling silently outside, colouring everything white.

The fire was sparkling warm and friendly. The young boy was curled up infront of it, gazing thoughtfully into the flames. His black hair was neatly slicked back perfectly. He was dressed in a light blue polos shirt, with red and white tipping to the collar, sleeves and waistband, tucked into his demin jeans. Of course, he had the dark blue bowtie on. The boy barely even used huis pyjamas wtihout a bowtie these days. But he wasn't here just to gaze into the fire, of course.

His elder brother Cooper had gotten injured whilst palying baseball with his friends, and they'd decided to take a trip into the hospital so they could look after him. It wasn't exactly the kind of Christmas Eve any of the Andersons had expected, but it didn't bother him too much, at least Coop was fine. And his mother had gotten him a 5lb bag of Black Jack Taffy, so he was more than fine.

"Is that Black Jack Taffy?" A voice next to him suddenly asked. He turned to the side, rather surprised, as he didn't expect to be noticed in a place like this. The other boy had brown hair, and alot of hairgel just like himself, and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a perfetly fitted knitted jumper with black and red stripes and a five anchor imprinted buttons on the right shoulder, along with a pair of chinos. His slightly tanned was swollen and bruised but there was a smirk on his pale lips.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine chuckled quietly, shaking his head to stop the staring. He held the bag out in order for the stranger to take one or two. "What's your name?" He'd always been a curious ne, never afraid to ask questions.

"Sebastian Smythe." The brunette nodded, popping a candy into his mouth. "What's yours?" He raised an eyebrow, the smirk seeming glued to his lips. Blaine couldn't help but notice how his lower lip was burst, even though the blood seemed to have been wiped away. It gave him an uneasy feeling, but he couldn't really explain why.

"Blaine Anderson." He smiled softly, not able to tear his gaze from the other's face. He looked slightly younger than himself, thirteen or fourteen maybe. He appeared to have a wound by his right temple, or at least used to have, he could see the stitches. Twelve of them. His face was dressed in blue-purple-ish bruises, and he couldn't stop himself before the next question slipped his lips. "Why are you here?"

Sebastian's face was suddenly more uptight, the smirk was long gone. He was gazing at Blaine, and he could see the thoughts swirling around there. Almost like he was trying to decide wether to reveal his reasons to be at the hospital at Christmas Eve, or not. The brunette swallowed the candy, taking a deep breath, breaking eyecontact with Blaine. The other boy's fingers played with the hem of his shirt, and he seemed to have decided to spill the story. "I like boys." The words came out as a bare whisper, and he finally gazed back at Blaine.

The Anderson boy gazed back at him, as butterflies were woken to life in his stomach. They flew around, as the thoughts swirled around in his head. Had someone hurt Sebastian because of this? His mind rushed back to the summer two years ago. He'd only been twelve years old and his father had finally taken the time to go out and spend the day with his sons. A crowd has been formed down by the lake where they were headed. Curious as they all were, they quickly made their way over. In one of the trees, which had looked beautiful as recent as the day before but now only felt cruel and dead, Mr. Elliot was hung. There was no doubt that he'd been beaten to death, there seemed to be more blood than skin and flesh. Blaine knew Mr. Elliot, he was the chief at Cindy's Diner. Around his neck a note had been hung. 'I have sinned'. The sight had robbed Blaine of the happiness he felt only minutes ago, and he was pale and trembling. Like as if he could read his son's thoughts, Richard Anderson had leaned down, and his words had barely been a whisper even when they were mumbled into Blaine's ear._ I won't eve let anyone lay a finger on you, son._

"I do too." Blaine's words were barely a whisper either, a slight smile forming on his lips. His fingers slowly ran over Sebastian's face, caressing the bruises. He was a beautiful boy, even when covered in bruises and almost drowning in such sorrow. The boy twitched under his touch, but didn't bend away. The words didn't even have to be uttered to be understood. He could see it in his eyes. Sebastian's father hadn't been as understanding, even though Blaine had never told anybody else in actual words. The image of Sebastian in the tree flashed before his eyes and he sighed shakily. He could tell the other boy was afraid, Although he seemed relieved with Blaine's reaction, and the fact that he hadn't asked any further questions. He looked so fragile, like there was a boy with an completely other personality under there somewhere. Blaine almost missed that smirk from earlier, and the need of protecting the other boy slowly rose to the surface. He needed somebody. A friend. Just like Blaine did.

"Do you want another Taffy?" He finally asked, taking his hand back. Sebastian slowly nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. This time the Black Jack Taffy candy Blaine placed in the brunette's open hand meant something else. _I won't ever let anyone lay a finger on you again. _


End file.
